Mishaps
by do not read this sentence
Summary: England was just preparing his spell... Until America obnoxiously interrupted him! An explosion happened and something weird is going on with America now! Normal Universe, Oneshot, contains Chibi!America...? sortof.. Well.. Not really.. Er..


**Author's Note:**

Hi there! This is for my dear friend I shall call 'Elis' for now. She requested for a story with England and Chibi!America. So I hope you'll be happy with this xP. Apologies if any of the characters are OOC. I never thought that it would be so hard to make them... well... In Character...

* * *

Quiet, whispering chants could be heard from the basement. England sat in the middle of a circle, practising his magic. He was wearing a black, full body cloak and an open book in his hands. He was reading a magic spell out of his book and weird noises came out of his mouth.

"Ufiyo whano khesewt sdrowti theyo' nure Semoenss rewaesfl... Evyo teel mu!"

The circle around him then started to glow a faint purple light that became brighter, and brighter every second he said the chant.

England stopped chanting the spell after a few minutes. He smiled an approved smirk and was satisfied with how it was going.

"Finally… The magic circle is almost complete! Now I must wait silently for a few minutes so that the circle will stabilize-"

"Yo England! What're you doing?", America suddenly bursts out of the door, "Man. Why is it so dark in here? What the hell are you doing, old man?"

England tensed and turned around America with an irritated expression on his face, "Wha- You git! Who do you call old man?"

America decided to ignore him and walked towards the magic circle. England jumped a little and started flailing his arms at America, "You.. IDIOT! Don't walk into the ma-"

However, America didn't listen, "Ahahahahaha! The hero called you an old-", America interrupted him and then looked down to his feet. He finally noticed the circle, then had a shocked expression and tried to get out of the creepy looking magic circle. Unfortunately it was too late and the magic circle started to explode! Lots of smoke filled the room and the two guys couldn't see a thing in this mess.

Good thing that England could let the smoke disappear with the magic book in his hands. He quickly uttered a short spell that let the smoke vanish. He checked himself and his surroundings to look if everything was okay. He saw America sitting on the ground being the idiot he usually is.

"Good God. Everything is fine!", he then looked at America to give him a good scolding, "And YOU! Why don't you listen to me for once?! Seriously one day you will-"

America looked like he wasn't listening to him. He looked around his surroundings with a very confused look on his face. He then saw England and stood up.

"Finally you're standing! Are you even listening to me, America? Ugh. You. Are. Such. An. Idio-!"

America still didn't listen to him and ran towards England to give him a hug. The hug interrupted his sentence and they both tumbled over. Both of them sitting on the ground now.

"Waaah! England!"

"…Eh?!"

A shocked England then looked at America's face. The usual high-spirited, confident smile on his face wasn't there anymore, and was replaced by a child-like, innocent smile on his face.

"England! England~!", screamed America repeatedly. He still hugged England tightly and didn't seem to notice the shocked and confused face England had.

England was in a daze for a while. Being extremely confused of what just happened and having no idea what to do. Until America let him snapped out of it.

"Eh? America, you git! What the… What are you doing?", yelled an irritated England at the child-like America, "Don't act like a five-year old and behave like your age!"

America shrunk at the harsh tone of England's voice. He almost seemed to cry until England noticed the tears welling up at his eyes, and tried to calm him down.

"Gah!? Okay! I-I'm sorry! Don't cry!"

However. It was too late. America let his tears out and cried like a little kid.

"Waaaaaaaah! Then what did I do, England? D-Did I do anything wrong?", America talked in a childish voice. The voice felt familiar to England until it finally struck him.

America now contains the mind of his younger self… Before the American Revolution…

* * *

England now sat on his most comfortable chair. Normally it would make him feel relaxed and calm, but it didn't work this time. He felt like he could burst any second and was extremely tensed. America was sitting on the floor. Playing with his old toys England used as a distraction so that he could think and sort things out. He looked over at America, shook his head and groaned slightly.

America then suddenly tugged on his shirt, "Englaand~ What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

England then looked over at the innocent, blue eyes from America again, "E-Eh?! N-No there's nothing wrong! Ehehehe..."

He didn't seem to believe the lie, but decided to not ask about it and instead, "Eh? Alright then. But England,I have another question!"

He nodded his head, "Yes? What is it?"

"Why do you look so small suddenly? When I stand up it looks like I'm hovering over you!"

England had a shocked expression on his face. He seemed to think very deeply and his mind flooded with thoughts, _"What should I say to him? 'It's not that I'm small, but that you are big, because your annoying habit of ignoring and not listening to people brought us to this mess, that you now contain the mind of your colonial-self.'? He wouldn't believe that! And that answer is too long anyway!"_, he then looked at America for a few seconds and then had an idea, _"Wait... I'll just keep him here at my house. If other nations will notice something I just say that we had a private meeting... I'll find a reverse-spell to get his old self back... That's brilliant!"_

"Ehe... Hehe... Hehehehe!", England then showed a scary laugh, "Ehehehehehe!"

America looked at him and was slightly scared, "E-England? What's with that laugh?"

He then snapped out of his thoughts and looked at him, _"Oh, shit! I forgot to answer his question!"_

He then looked hurriedly at America and then smiled kindly at him, "It's... because I found an answer why it seems that you are hovering over me!"

"Really?!"

"Yes! It's because you're going to be a big boy from now on, little America!", he laughed nervously for a second and then talked further, "And big boys need something good to eat! So, what do you want to eat, little America?"

His eyes then showed an excited glow, "Fish and chips! Fish and chips, please!"

"Aha. Alright then! Then I'm going to the kitchen now. You stay here and play with your toys, okay?"

America nodded his head excitedly. He then returned to his old toys and started to imitate special-effects sounds.

England watched the adorable sight and goes to the kitchen. He wore his apron and started to make some fish and chips. After he was done he called America's name.

"America? The food is ready!"

He heard his voice called out and jumped up on his feet. He then goes to the kitchen table and sat down. He had a very hungry expression on his face and ate the food that was made for him.

"Hm! Fish and chips are the best!", he happily consumed the food. England was a little shocked about the statement, but was happy.

_"...You only like it, because your memory of the present is gone..."_, he sadly thought.

"Ah. England? France always says your cooking is ba-"

"THAT BASTARD DOESN'T KNOW A THING ABOUT GOOD FOOD-!"

* * *

A few days passed by and America still contained the mind of his colonial-self. England was day in, day out busy finding a reverse-spell for it. Finally, on the 5th day, he found a spell. And on the looks of it, it was a very difficult spell that could take 4 days max.

_"Ugh.. This is going to be such a pain in the arse..."_

America on the other hand, was having a good time. He played with some old toys all day long. He ate some of England's horrible food. And was always smiling at England when he was done finding a reverse-spell.

After a few days of preparing the spell he was finally done! The magic-circle was drawn on the ground and he memorized the memory-spell! Now he only needed America to step on the middle of the circle.

He smiled to himself and goes to the living room to pick up America. When he entered the room, he excitedly waved his arms around and had a flyer in his hand. England raised one of his eyebrows.

"England! Englaaand~!", he jumped excitedly and showed England the flyer, "Englaaand~! Why didn't you tell me there was a new zoo?"

The flyer showed some animals of the London Zoo.

_"...That zoo was build years after the revolution..."_, he sadly thought.

"Can we go, England! Pleaaaase~?", he looked at the adorable expression America had.

_"...Should we go? It wouldn't do any harm, right? It would just be for a few hours and then his memory gets fixed.."_, he glanced at America and smiled, _"It would be a little like the old days..."_

After a moment of thinking he nodded his head, "Yeah.. Let's go."

ooo

They were both in front of the entrance of the London Zoo. America looked confused around him. Like he thought of something was different now.

"Eh.. England?"

England looked at America, "What is it?"

"Everything looks so... weird! What happened with your place, England?"

_"Gah! Shit, I almost forgot that he doesn't remember a thing about present-day technology!"_, he glanced at America and laughed nervously, "Ehehe... Just ignore it! S-So where do you want to go first, little America?"

"Eh? Okay then! I wanna go see the water creatures!"

They then walked to the part of the zoo with the sea-creatures. America excitedly pressed his face against the glass, strangers were giving him strange looks and walked quickly away from him. England walked to him and gave him a small smile.

"Do you like what you see, America?"

He nodded his head, "Yeah! It's so much fun to see the animals! I just wonder where the whales are..."

"Eh? You want to see whales? Why?", England then remembered the time when America wanted to be friends with a whale more than with England.

"They're so cool! Someday I'm going to befriend one you know!"

He nodded his head sadly, "Y-yeah... Let's go to the other animals..."

They walked away from the sea creatures and headed down to the reptile house. After hours of fun in the zoo they finally went back home.

"That was soooo much fun~!"

"Yeah...", England took of his jacket, and took America's hand, "America... Can we go to the basement for a little while?"

He looked confused at England, but nodded yes anyway. They took the stairs down to the basement. It became darker and darker and America was starting to get a little frightened. Finally they were there. A magic circle was in the middle and England made a gesture to America to stand there in the middle.

"Please... Stand there in the middle now.."

"O-Okay..."

England put on his full-body cloak. He took out his book of magic spells and started to read one of them out loud.

"Recordatio... Reditus... Recordatio... Reditus...", he chanted. The magic circle around America then began to glow. America froze and looked frightened as hell.

"E-England? W-what's happening?! England?!"

"Recordatio... Reditus... Recordatio... Reditus... Recordatio...", he didn't seem to listen to him and said the spell almost automatically. His mind was overflowed with thoughts, _"Little America... I'm sorry... It was nice to see you again... But I think I prefer America how he is now more..."_

The circle became brighter and brighter at the second. He let down a single tear and when it touched the ground, he stopped saying the spell. An extremely bright light filled the whole basement, and after a few minutes when it toned down America was lying on the ground. Looking like he was asleep.

"...Maybe I should let him sleep on the couch...", he picked up America and dragged him out of the basement, onto the couch.

* * *

"Ahahahahaha!", America was again his normal self, seemingly to forgot anything about the past few days. They were now having a world-meeting at England's place and America was being his obnoxious self again, "So, my plan to save the world is making a giant robot! Now who's with me?!"

Switzerland shook his head in an irritated and disapproved manner, "Dammit, America! That's already the 100th time you're suggesting a robot! Try something else for a change!"

Germany's voice then filled the conference room, "I agree with Switzerland! America, a robot isn't the solution to everything you know!"

"Ahahahahaha! I'm the hero, so my plans and decisions are the best!"

France rubbed his temples like he was getting a headache.

"Ugh… England, can you please talk some sense into that kid?"

England didn't seemed to listen to him, and just watched the scene.

"…England?"

He looked like he was deep in thought, and smiled a little at America.

_"Yeah… Even though it was nice to see little America again… I much, much prefer his current self… After all… Sometimes it's better that things are how they are now…"_

* * *

**Extended Author's Note: **

Aaaaaaaaand... Done! What the f*ck? This was supposed to be a fluffy fanfic, not a somewhat depressing one! Ugh... However, this is my first oneshot! I'm not really good with oneshots and what the f*ck I should be updating Gemello... If any of you read my other fanfic 'Gemello', Chapter 2 will be posted on september 8th!

Also, a quick note to the strange words at the beginning of this fanfic. The spell ARE actual words. I just mixed up the letters with each other and it actually says this: "If you know what these words mean then you're awesomeness itself... Let me love you!"

The reverse-spell are just two Latin words and have a meaning. Recordatio means 'remembrance, recollection, recall, memory, reminiscence'. Reditus means 'coming back, recurrence, return, revenue, gains, emolument'. I just googled the words and don't know a thing about Latin. So if there are any mistakes here just say it xP.


End file.
